Talk:Barney's Night Before Christmas (battybarney2014's version)/@comment-2604:2000:DEC2:E700:904E:5837:F798:1A85-20171221191424
Start a Wiki Custom Time Warner Cable Kids Wiki 3,274 Pages Add new page Popular pages Community Explore in: Barney Home Video, Barney Christmas Specials, Barney Materials (BYG, Home Video, Specials and Stage Shows), and 2 more Barney's Night Before Christmas (battybarney2014's version) Edit Comments (25) Share Barney's Night Before Christmas Barney Home Video that was released on September 28th, 1999. 51QPJ16FJ1L Contentsshow PlotEdit Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and the kids take a musical journey to the North Pole where they are greeted as very special guests at Santa's Workshop. With music in the air and Christmas presents everywhere, it's a dream come true as Santa unveils his secret toys for this year's Christmas. Watch in wonderment as Mrs. Claus takes the kids on an enchanted train ride through Santa's Toy Factory. Then it's off to a Christmas gift-wrapping party where everyone helps Santa put the finishing touches on this year's presents. CastEdit Barney (Voice: Bob West, Costume: David Joyner) Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Body: Jeff Ayers) BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Costume: Jeff Brooks) Hannah (Marisa Kuers) Robert (Angel Velasco) Keesha (Mera Baker) Stephen (Chase Gallatin) Hannah's Mom (Carolyn McCormick) Hannah's Dad (John Swasey) Santa Claus (Frank Baker) Mrs. Claus (Susan Largo) Ballerina (Audrea Ulmer) Choir Master (Larry Haron) Bell Choir (Austin Ball, Maurie Chandler, Monet Chandler, Sara Hickman, Jeffrey Hood and Adrianne Kangas) Carolers (Mona Baker, Bobby Butler, Lucien Douglas, Gilbert Gonzales, Lori Plummer, Erica Rhodes and Heidi Peko) SongsEdit Barney Theme Song Jingle at the Window Winter's Wonderful Deck the Halls Oh, Christmas Tree Jolly Old St. Nicholas Jingle Bells Look into Santa's Book Joy to the World (Instrumental) Christmas is Our Favorite Time of Year Wrap It Up The 12 Days of Christmas The Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy (Instrumental) Christmas Medley: Silent Night (Instrumental) / We Wish You a Merry Christmas Up on the Housetop I Love You Music and SoundtrackEdit Barney's Night Before Christmas (soundtrack) Barney's Sing Along: Night Before Christmas Book Edit Main Article: Barney's Night Before Christmas (Book) Television Airings Edit This video aired on PBS from 2000 until 2001. This video also aired on Sprout in 2010. GalleryEdit See the gallery of releases Trivia Edit This is the second Christmas special in the Barney franchise. The first being Waiting for Santa and second being Barney's Magical Christmas. Other second generation cast members of the kids make their cameo guest appearances in this video. The version of "I Love You" uses a lullaby version. On the screener copy to this, the title was called "The Holiday Show". During one verse of "The 12 Days of Christmas" when Baby Bop says 5 Golden Rings her head comes of a little but falls back down. A float based on the video appeared in the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade from 1999 until 2001. Full VideoEdit Barney's Night Before Christmas (1999)-056:26 Barney's Night Before Christmas (1999)-0 Categories: Barney Home Video Barney Christmas Specials Barney Materials (BYG, Home Video, Specials and Stage Shows) Classic Collection 1999 Add category Showing 17 most recent 25 comments